This invention relates to a screen assembly and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, the invention relates to a window screen assembly with an aesthetically desirable frame and a method for installing a screen onto the frame.
Prior art window screen frames have utilized a configuration in which the corner of the frame where the rails meet the stiles provide a flush appearance, which is considered by the industry to be aesthetically desirable. The prior art achieves this desired corner appearance by bending, notching, and slotting various portions of the rails and stiles so that they slidingly engage with one another at the corners. However, the prior art configurations result in an unstable joint in which the rails and stiles are permitted to move undesirably relative to one another.
The rails and stiles include flange portions having channels that receive the edges of the screen. The edges of the screen are held in the channels by splines that are installed by hand during the manufacturing process. The screen assemblies are assembled one at a time by hand, and as a result, installation of the screen using prior art methods is very costly and labor intensive resulting in a screen assembly that is costly to the window manufacturer.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved frame that provides a flush corner appearance while having desired stability between the rails and stiles. Moreover, an improved method of installing the screen onto the frame is desired. Furthermore, an apparatus and method of retaining the screen assembly within the window frame and securing the assembly against buffeting winds is also desirable.